My Girlfriend's Mom
by xinbra
Summary: A sequel to "My Girlfriend and My Mother", Yuuko Kamiya develops an attraction to TK and decides to have some fun with him. This lemon contains yuri between Nancy and Yuuko.
1. chapter 1

Here is a sequel to "My Girlfriend and My Mother"; This lemon will not have incest, but it'll have incest references. This lemon will contain a yuriyuri session between Nancy and Yuuko later on. Plus, like my last lemon, I give permission to be drawn into a comic. Small children nor anyone immature should not read this. The recommended age is at 18. And to those who starts reading this before "My Girlfriend and My Mother", stop at this point and read that before reading this. Have a nice day.

Several days after TK's threesome with Kari and his mother, TK and Kari decided to take a break from the sex they were having for a while, especially from their first threesome. They still went out on dates, but just kept it sexless until TK is at full strength.

One day, Yuuko Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mom looking over her recipes trying to come up with what to do for dinner, but she's in a sexual rut. Yuuko and her husband didn't have sex for over a year and she yearns for some action. Luckily, her thoughts are interrupted with a knock on the door.

Yuuko answered the door to find TK standing outside. "Hello, TK." Yuuko greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Kamiya," TK greeted back. "Is Kari here?"

"No," she shook her head. "She's out with Sora and Mimi for right now."

"Oh, okay," TK said. "I can come back later."

TK was about to leave as Yuuko took a good look at TK's ass. She wondered if he had a fab buttocks then a big dick won't be far behind. Yuuko mentally slapped herself for thinking that. "What am I doing?! I can't have sex with my daughter's boyfriend, no matter how handsome he is."

"Why don't you come in have something to drink before you go?" she called out to him.

TK stopped in his tracks and obliged her, not wanting to be rude. "Sure thing."

TK walked into the house, while Yuuko kept staring at his rump. "He's seeing your daughter, Yuuko," she reminded herself.

Yuuko prepared a drink of her own recipe to bring to her daughter's boyfriend. She did her best to keep her cool, but she could suddenly feel so horny. She felt herself getting wet at the thought of TK fucking her, but she had to remain strong.

As she brought her guest the beverage, she accidentally, spilled the contents on TK's shirt. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Kamiya," TK assured her. "It was an accident."

"You're such a nice boy, TK." Yuuko said. "Why don't I wash that shirt for you?"

TK was touched by her consideration, "Sure." TK started to take off his shirt, Yuuko stared as at his chest. First he has a fabulous ass, but a strong firm chest. "And thanks for washing my shirt," TK said as she quickly pulled herself together, and grabbed the shirt offered to her. She started the laundry.

"Oh god I knew that TK was a cute boy, but I didn't know he was so Goddamn sexy!" Yuuko thought to herself. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I wanna to fuck him so bad, but I can't do this because he's seeing Kari."

Yuuko turned around and saw TK helping himself to a glass of water, and stared at his chest again. "I'm trying to fight my lustful urges, but I can't stand it!"

"Say TK," Yuuko said to TK. "Why don't you jump in the shower while your shirt is washing?"

TK nodded, "Okay Mrs. Kamiya." TK said as he headed to the bathroom. "And thanks again."

TK went to the bathroom, but he failed to noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way, so Yuuko tiptoed to the bathroom and take a peek at TK. She was right on time when she see's him pulling down his pants and boxers. Yuuko's pussy got very wet at the sight of him completely naked.

"I can't fight it anymore!" Yuuko said. "I have a monkey on my back, and she's screaming for some action! Kari forgive me for what I am about to do."

Yuuko waited for the shower to steam up as she took off her clothes and slowly closed the door and crept up behind him. As TK washed the shampoo out of his hair he turns around and bumps into what he swears to be a pair of breasts. He opens his eyes to see Yuuko in front of him.

"Mrs. Kamiya?!" TK gasped. "Why are you in the shower with me?!"

"I've been eyeing you the whole time that you were here," Yuuko explained. "My husband isn't giving me the love he used to anymore because of his job. So I want you to fill that empty void with your cock!"

Yuuko strokes TK's member as it's getting very hard. TK groaned she kept stroking him. "Mrs. Kamiya, please. We can't do this. I love Kari. Please understand."

Yuuko wasn't going to back down, "Are you fucking my daughter?" TK blushed when she asked him that. "Ha! You are! I wonder how you are able to satisfy her."

Yuuko got on her knees and started to lick his member. TK tried his best to resist, and he was so glad that neither Kari, nor his mom were there, because he figured that he'll have a big problem.

"Mrs. Kamiya," TK said, "we can't do this." Yuuko licked the tip of TK's dick.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a seductive tone. "I bet that my daughter does a better job then me."

As she jerked him, TK groaned again. "Mrs. Kamiya, please." TK pleaded.

Yuuko started to suck on his balls as she jerked him more, "You know that you like it. And stop calling me 'Mrs. Kamiya', call me 'Yuuko'."

"Yuuko," TK moaned again. TK was starting to like it. He can easily see where Kari got her sex appeal from, so he decided to stop fighting it and give the woman what she longs for. "Yuuko, don't stop."

Yuuko started to give him a satisfying blowjob, and it was just as good as the blowjobs he received from his mom and girlfriend. She went in for a deep throat. She couldn't believe what she was doing; she was sucking on what could be her future son-in-law's manhood. She knew that what she was doing is wrong, but she was too in the zone to stop.

TK bit his lip as the feeling of his girlfriend's mother's mouth sucking him in felt really, really good. Yuuko stop for a moment only for her to put his dick between her boobs. "I bet Kari hasn't done this with you." She moved her breasts up and down then started to suck on him again. TK moaned at the feeling, but then...

"Yuuko," TK said, "I'm going to cum!" TK screamed with satisfaction as his seed filled Yuuko's mouth. Yuuko savored the taste of TK's sperm, and found the taste to her liking.

"It tastes better than my husband's." Yuuko thought. Yuuko swallowed TK's seed and licked her lips. Now she wanted to see if TK would better in bed than her hubby. "Let's get dried off and I'll meet you in my bedroom."

"Sure thing." TK said as Yuuko wrapped a towel around her. She went to her washing machine and pulled TK's wet shirt out, and hanged it up to dry. She went to her room to find TK already on her bed and his erection back and pulsing as ever. Yuuko went over towards TK and presented her wet pussy.

"You like the sight of my pussy, TK?" Yuuko asked. TK nodded as his mouth watered. "Then you know what to do, right?"

Yuuko got her answer as TK began licking her clit. Yuuko had the same taste as Kari's, TK was defiantly enjoying this. He licked the walls of her womanhood as Yuuko moaned with pleasure. The feeling of his tongue touching her vagina was the best feeling she had since she last had sex with her husband. "I'M CUMMING!"

Yuuko screamed when she felt her pussy tighten as she squirted on TK's face. Yuuko got up off her daughter's boyfriend's face as he licked her vaginal juice off his face. "You taste as good as Kari, Yuuko."

"Thank you, sweetie," she thanked him. "Now it's time for the best part." Yuuko slowly lowered herself on TK's dick. Yuuko yelled as she felt his huge member in her clit, and TK since he felt his mom's and Kari's pussy for the first time. Yuuko started to move up and down just to get the rhythm started. Yuuko lowered herself down as TK can suck and nibble on her breasts. TK was truly in heaven if he's burying his face in great boobies all the time.

They switched to doggystyle, and TK fondled her booty before he spanked. "Spank me more! TK! YESSSSSSSSS!"

"Yuuko! Your pussy is getting tighter!" TK yelled.

The switched to the missionary position, Yuuko's breasts bounced each time their hips met. TK kept going right up until his climax. "Yuuko! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me!" she demanded. "Cum inside me."

TK and Yuuko screamed as they climaxed right at the same time. TK felt her pussy tighten around his dick just Nancy's pussy. TK took his manhood out as Yuuko started to suck it clean for him.

"Wow, that was wonderful, TK." Yuuko said with pride. "Kari is really a lucky girl if you fuck her like you did me."

"Thanks, Yuuko," TK thanked her, "I enjoyed fucking you."

"I'm sure that you did, TK." Yuuko said. "Can I call you for another round?"

"Sure thing," TK said.

"But he'll have to run it by me, first." a new voice said. They turned to look only to find Nancy standing right at the bedroom door.

"Mom!" TK gasped.

"How did you get in my house?!" Yuuko asked angrily.

"You gave me a key remember?" Nancy smugged as she pulled it out of her pocket. "And I have to say that I am proud that you can even satisfy even your girlfriend's mother, as well you do her..." Nancy paused "and me."

Yuuko's eyes widened when she heard her say that. "You're fucking your mother, too?!"

TK shamefully nodded as he knew of the incest he was committing. Nancy explained to Yuuko about her, TK and Kari. She absorbed everything her friend had said, then she smiled. "Damn, you are such a ladies man, TK."

TK raised a brow, "You're not grossed out that I'm doing my mom, too?"

Yuuko shook her head, "No, but normally, I wouldn't condone it, but when it comes to my daughter, I expect no less from her man."

"Mom, I'm glad that you're okay with that." another new voice said.

Kari ententered the room. "TK is such a wonderful lover, and I don't have a problem sharing him with you."

"Aw, Kari" TK cooed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, TK," Kari said before she kissed him.

Both mother's watched their kids kiss, it reminded them of their younger days.

"Alright you two lovebirds, I should take TK home and let him have his rest." Nancy said. "Go get your clothes on and let's go."

"Sure thing, Mom," TK said as he left the room. As TK left the three girls used it as an excuse to talk amongst themselves.

"How long have you been going at it, Nancy?" Yuuko questioned.

"For a short time," Nancy answered. "TK is such an animal."

"And how," Kari agreed.

"Are you two okay with sharing him with me?" Yuuko asked. "I'm just worried that my husband may find out."

"Don't worry, Mom," Kari assured her. "We can keep it a secret from him and Tai."

"That's right," Yuuko said. "They must never know about this."

"Would it be okay if you and I have a little talk about the future?" Nancy asked her. "While TK and Kari are at school?"

"Sure thing," Yuuko said. "Why?

"What do you have planned?" Kari asked.

"Your mom will see what I have planned, Kari." she said, "Your will see."

Now what could Nancy have in store for Yuuko? And how will TK handle three women at once. Now remember, I said that there's no incest, but incest references in case that you forgot. Just wait for the next chapter until then.


	2. Chapter 2

I bet you're wondering why Nancy and Kari suddenly shown up when they did. Well, a flashback will explain it, and I promised a lesbian session between the two mother's so here it is. Plus, TK and Kari's some fun time during lunch. Enjoy.

 **Flashback** :

 _Nancy is laying on her bed reading when she noticed something was up._ _She remembered that TK was going to see Kari at her place, but for some reason she felt something was off. She could feel it in her gut. She got up and headed out to see what's up. Luckily, since she and Yuuko became good friends, she was given a spare key. When she entered, she could hear pleasurable sounds coming from one of the rooms. She peeked inside and saw her son fucking his girlfriend's mother._

 _"Now this is a familiar sight," she thought. "He gave it to me and Kari already, now he's fucking Yuuko too?" She continued to them. Kari entered her home a few minutes later, and spotted Nancy at her parent's bedroom door. Before she could ask what's going on, Nancy shushed her and gestured her to look at what's happening. Kari looked inside and gasped as she saw her boyfriend and her mom having sex._

 _Kari was a little angry at first, but she felt horny at the same time._ _Just as they've climaxed, she watched her mom suck TK's dick clean. Kari was amazed that her mom managed to fuck someone else while her father was away. Just Yuuko and TK planned on another sex session, Nancy had to step in._

Present:

The next day, Yuuko is currently on her way to the Takaishi home to talk with Nancy; Yuuko began having second thoughts about the whole situation, she had sex with her friend's son, it she wondered how will it go.

She reached her destination. Yuuko knocked on the door and Nancy answered wearing her casual clothes.

"Hi Yuuko," Nancy greeted. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Yuuko said. Yuuko entered the apartment. The two women sat down on the couch to have a talk about TK.

"Was fucking my son invigorating for you?" Nancy asked.

"Yes it was," Yuuko responded. "It was quite a thrill. But, I feel guilty about it, especially when my husband's not home."

"I can understand," Nancy assured her. "I never thought that I'll ever have that again, until I saw our kids on TK's bed."

"How did you cope with it?" Yuuko asked.

"I have a huge spread of sex toys, but it's a poor substitute for the real thing." Nancy sighed.

Yuuko looked at her really shocked; she knew that Nancy is divorced, but she could have never suspected someone like her to have something like a dildo.

"You think I can see them?" Yuuko questioned curiously. Nancy gave a perverted grin before she answered.

"You'll do more than see them," she said.

Nancy and Yuuko walked to their bedroom, and Nancy pulled out a key she placed in her purse and used it on her dresser. Nancy opened the drawer to reveal that she has a huge spread of dildos. Many in different styles and colors.

"Oh my..." Yuuko gasped. "I have seen some before in my youth, but this the first time that I've seen this many at once."

"Take your pick," Nancy instructed her. Yuuko hesitated for a moment before she eventually grabbed a black one. "Ooh, good choice."

Nancy went behind her, "What are you doing?"

"You're still horny, Yuuko." Nancy teased. "Just pretend that dildo is which ever dick you wanna suck on. Nobody's off limits."

Yuuko thought for a moment, before she envisioned it to TK's penis she was holding. Her mouth watered as her lady parts started to get moist. Without further hesitation, she started to suck on it like she did with him in the shower.

She so got in the zone so well, she forgot where she was, so sucked on the dick faster and faster.

 _"I'm gonna cum!"_ the imaginary TK said.

"Cum in my mouth again, TK!" she said before the imaginary cum squirted on her face. She snapped back into reality whenwhen she heard Nancy laugh.

"Just as I thought." Nancy said. "You want my son to have his way with you again."

Yuuko stared at her friend blushing. "Well, your son is an attractive young man. And he's a much better lover than my hubby's ever been."

"Just watching you suck on my dildo made me so horny." Nancy stated before she started to rub her chest. "What do you say that we play with my toys?"

Yuuko smiled at the idea, "I like that idea very much, Nancy."

Yuuko moved towards Nancy and started to French kiss her, and Nancy started to return the favor. "Oh, yes! Grope me, Yuuko! Grope my tits!"

Yuuko rubbed Nancy's boobs really aggressively, and Nancy moaning in the kisses as the rubs got harder. Nancy moved her hands on Yuuko's buttocks, rubbing it to Yuuko's liking.

Yuuko stopped rubbing as she took Nancy's shirt off to find out that she's not wearing a bra. Nancy did the same for Yuuko to find that she is braless as well. Nancy started to suck on Yuuko's nipples as she moved her right hand down in Nancy's skirt. Yuuko felt Nancy's womanhood very wet.

Nancy unzipped Yuuko's pants and she slid them off, and it showe that Yuuko's panties are stained.

Yuuko pulled down Nancy's skirt and found that Nancy's panties are no different than her own.

The women continued their make out session for what seem to be hours, until Nancy pushed Yuuko on her bed; Nancy pulled off her panties and tossed them aside and pulled Yuuko's before Nancy made her way on top to get into a 69 position.

When Nancy started to lick Yuuko's clit, Yuuko moaned for a moment before she started to lick Nancy's. The taste of each other's pussies tasted so good.

"I never thought that I'll ever have a sexual experience with another woman," Yuuko thought to herself. "Nancy tastes so deliciously. I can see where TK gets his sex drive from. Like mother, like son I suppose."

Nancy has some similar thoughts while she's licking Yuuko's, "You have an irresistible taste! I can see why TK fucked you good. Don't stop licking me!"

They continued their licking when they both felt their climax approaching simultaneously, "I'm gonna cum Nancy!"

"Me too, Yuuko!" Nancy screamed. The women screamed as they squirted making a mess.

"Sorry about your bed," Yuuko apologized.

"It's no big deal," Nancy assured her. "I'm gonna have the sheets and blankets washed later. Now let's see which toy should we play with first?"

Nancy got up and walked over to the drawer and pulled a bullet and egg vibrator. Nancy went back to the bed and placed it right at Yuuko's womanhood just as she turned it on. Yuuko moaned as she felt the vibration of the sex toy at her clit. Nancy slowly pushed it in, Yuuko screamed with pleasure as it became wild for her. The walls of Yuuko's womanhood tightened as she climaxed once more. Nancy could tell that she was enjoying this.

"Now it's your turn," Nancy stated. Yuuko got up as Nancy spread her legs apart. Yuuko grabbed the black dildo from before and shoved it in slowly, wanting for the feeling to take it's course. Nancy moaned at the feeling, Yuuko pushed it in and out getting the rhythm going. "Yessss! More! More!" Nancy demanded.

Yuuko kept going as Nancy moved her hips to coordinate with the dildo. Yuuko's pussy got even wetter than ever when she watched herself pushing and pulling. Nancy started to reach her peak once again when she started to climax. Nancy gave out a loud scream as she came so much. Nancy's vaginal juice squirted all over her sex toy. Yuuko pull it out to get the taste of Nancy once more.

Nancy and Yuuko started to make out once more, their tongues started to wrestle with each other. Nancy started to kiss Yuuko's neck while she rubbed Yuuko's womanhood once more. Nancy spread her legs once more as Yuuko moved in and placed her pussy right at hers. The two women started moving their hips to get the feeling going. They were truly in heaven, loving the feeling of a woman's private part against their own.

Nancy and Yuuko rubbed their pussies to make it feel even better. "Does it feel good against my pussy, Yuuko?!"

"YES!" Yuuko screamed. "I LOVE IT! I WISH THAT TK WAS HERE TO ENJOY THIS!"

"ME TOO!" Nancy stated. "JUST THINKING ABOUT HIS BIG FAT COCK BETWEEN US IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME CUM!"

"AAAAHHH!"

They both climaxed into each other's womanhood. Nancy and Yuuko laid next to each other panting. "That was wonderful, Nancy." Yuuko said. "Kari is lucky to have your son for her boyfriend."

"I suppose that you agree to share him with us?" Nancy asked.

Yuuko smiled and nodded, "Absolutely. And I can go another round with you, if that's alright."

Nancy nodded in agreement, "Sure. Just let me know if you're ready for it."

"I think we can go at it later today," Yuuko said. "But let's rest up to replenish our energy first."

"Alright," Nancy said before she kissed Yuuko on the lips. The women cuddled up and held each other as they took their sleep.

Meanwhile, at TK and Kari's school. It was currently lunch time and Kari was feeding TK his lunch and TK doing the same with her. It took about five minutes to eat, but they still had plenty of time left before they went to their next class.

"Why do we have a quickie, TK?" Kari asked rubbing TK's groin.

"We can't", TK reasoned. "We'll get caught and there's not enough time."

"Don't worry, baby." Kari said. "I'll be quick. And I know a private spot."

The couple made their way outside, at the back of the school where no one can see them. Kari unzipped TK's pants and TK's member started to get harder as Kari started to rub it. She kissed and licked the tip of TK's manhood. Kari bobbed her head back and forth. TK moaned quietly so that nobody could hear him. Kari sucked it harder and faster, but paced herself because she wanted it to last; she also had to be quick.

"Kari, I'm cumming!" TK yelled quietly. TK gave a silent scream as he shot his load in Kari's mouth. She waited until was done cumming, because she didn't want to make a mess on her shirt.

Kari swallowed TK's seed and got up on her feet as TK zipped back up; they looked around to make sure that no one was around, but fortunately there was nobody at all. They quickly made their way to their next class before the school bell rang.

Two hours later, back at the Takaishi apartment, Nancy is wearing a strap-on dildo, ramming into Yuuko like TK did to her yesterday. Yuuko knew what Nancy meant by a sex toy being a substitute for the real thing, but as long as she's sharing it with Nancy, it didn't matter to her. Yuuko pushed the button for the vibrator sticking out of Nancy's pussy, driving her wild. The women screamed as they climaxed one last time before they collapsed on the bed worn out.

"That was even better than before," Nancy said panting.

"Sure was," Yuuko agreed. "The four of us should get together this weekend."

Nancy smiled at the idea, "I'm sure TK will like that very much."

"We should start making the arrangements soon," Yuuko said.

"How do you want to do it?" Nancy asked. "Should all three of us wear bikinis or lingerie?"

"We'll flip a coin," Yuuko said.

There we have it. Nancy and Yuuko had their lesbo time, and they're making plans to get TK turned on for the upcoming weekend. I will be making my third and final lemon for this trilogy, but until then, no peeking. Let's see where the sexfest between the four take them? Just wait for the next lemon to find out.


End file.
